College Life: Love, Friendship and Fun!
by Parisa01
Summary: Sometimes, college life is summarised by these 3 words! Veronica starts college, makes many friends and falls in love. But the first guy she loves is actually infatuation. Then she gets to know a new friend and she realises that he's maybe the one... RikuXOC, Slight VanitasXOC, SoraXKairi, RoxasXNamine, LeonXOC, CloudXOC (other OC's) Based off my college life!


All of this actually happened in my first lesson of French! I don't own anything but my OC, Veronica.

* * *

_**College Life: Love, Friendship and Fun! **_

Name: Veronica Raine Loire

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 3in

Relatives: Laguna Loire (Father, 45), Raine Loire (Mother, 43) and Squall Leonhart Loire AKA Leon (Older brother, 17).

Appearance: Dark brown wavy hair up to mid length (but is light brown in the sun), side swept fringe, green eyes, pale skin and slim figure. She wears oversized black glasses but doesn't need to all of the time.

Personality: Cheerful, optimistic, pessimistic in certain situations, kind-hearted, caring, stubborn, intelligent, hot tempered, quiet and shy sometimes, easily embarrassed and funny.

Nicknames: Cutie, pussycat and Rain.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: So weird**_

Veronica was running as quick as she could up the stairs and walked briskly through the first floor of a large building within Radiant Garden College. The 16 year-old wore a red vest top, blue jeans and mismatched converses; one red and another blue.

She was breathing in and out heavily as she looked down at her timetable in her hand.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" She panicked and finally found the room after 3 minutes. The brown haired teen knocked the door and heard someone calling out to come in. It was a woman who sounded very…cheery?

Veronica opened the door and walked into her French class. She was panting and whispered a yes under her breath.

"Hello." The teacher said and the green eyed girl looked up. Her eyes widened to see the whole class sitting down staring at her like she was some alien.

"Um, hi." Veronica mumbled and looked at her watch; she was 10 minutes late! Then her face twisted with irritation. "Oh shit!" She whispered.

Her face turned ultra-red and she grinded her teeth together. If her brother kindly shown her around the college then she would have knew where her class would have been.

"Uh, pardon. J'habite un peu loin avec le lyc_ée. Accidentellement, je me suis reveille_tard et il y avais beaucoup de circulation." Veronica explained how she lived a bit far from the college, she accidentally woke up late and there was a lot of traffic.

Her French teacher smiled at her and nodded enthusiastically. Her teacher, Katherine Morgan was an extremely kind, sweet and empathising teacher. But Veronica felt like dropping to the ground in epic failure because she explained in French and all Jane could do was smile and nod.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you go and sit down? We're going to introduce ourselves in a moment." Katherine stated.

Veronica scratched her neck and looked around. She was about to sit next to this boy with silver hair but decided not. She walked to an empty seat next to a girl with short black hair, blue eyes and pale skin and sat with her. Their teacher said she had to pop out for a few minutes.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Oh hello." Veronica replied.

"My name is Xion, what's your name?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Veronica; it's nice to meet you Xion." The brown haired girl grinned.

"Hey, how did you explain you reason in French like that?" Xion asked and Veronica laughed nervously at this.

"Uh, well… I kinda explained an excuse which I prepared before." She said and the dark haired teen tilted her head to the side.

"But it sounded so fluent." She stated.

"My grandparents are fluent in French and my parents speak some French too. But I'm no good at it!" Xion's jaw dropped.

"Woah, you should be like fully fluent then!" She exclaimed and Veronica shook her head.

"Does any of your family speak French?" She asked.

"Nah! I started French 3 years ago. But I'm still very bad too. How long have you been doing French?"

"Not going to brag but, I've been studying French for 6 years. But I still crap at it!" Veronica and Xion laughed.

"By the way, your converses aren't the same colour, Veronica." Xion whispered and the said girl turned covered her face with embarrassment.

"Oh no! Why?" She asked and it came out muffled.

"Don't worry, we make mistakes when we're late." Xion smiled.

The teacher entered the room and the brown haired teen looked around at the class. Most of them were chatting to their friends whilst only a few were very quiet. She heard talking and loud laughing and turned her head to a group of friends.

There were a group of 5 friends with 3 boys and 2 girls. One boy had tanned skin, brown spiky hair, which was gravity defying and blue eyes and another had pale skin, golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

The girl had pale skin with rosy cheeks, auburn hair up to her shoulder blades and crystal blue eyes, whilst the other had porcelain skin, light blonde hair to her shoulder blades but was pulled to the side and the same crystal blue eyes. The 2 girls looked a lot like sisters.

The teen with auburn hair was outspoken and loud and the other girl was quiet and gentle. Vice versa for the boy with the brown haired teen being loud.

The last boy made her look twice and she blinked. He had pale flawless skin, silver long hair up to his collar bone which reflected light and these sparkling cyan eyes. The brown haired boy and blonde haired teen were skinny but a bit built. But the silver haired boy looked muscly and he looked really strong; like he worked out all the time.

He was smiling and then the girl with auburn hair said something and he smirked cockily. Veronica's eyebrows furrowed together and huffed, for reason she didn't really like him very much. She didn't hate neither liked him. To say that she was going to sit next to him.

"Settle down class." Katherine said and counted down from 10 in French. When she got to 1, everyone was quiet. Veronica blinked and tilted her head to the side; this teacher was really nice; too nice.

"Alright everyone, we're going to play a game. We will go around the class and say our names, likes and dislikes in French. The person after will introduce themselves and say what the last person has said. We will be going anti-clockwise for this." The brown haired teacher explained.

Xion turned to her new friend next to her who covered her face and slammed it onto the desk; there were 25 people in the class and she was going to be the last person!

"How am I going to do this?!" She asked and her friend patted her back.

"Good luck!" She said.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Veronica uncovered her face and sat up.

The class begun and the last girl was listening attentively. She got to know all the people in the class more. She found out that the brown haired boy with spiky hair was called Sora. The golden haired teen was Roxas. The girl with auburn hair was Kairi and her sister was called Namine.

Each one of them shared a few of the same interests as her. Sora loved sports, Roxas loved eating ice cream, Kairi loved shells and Namine loved drawing.

The boy with cyan eyes and silver hair was named Riku. He seemed to be a real joker and was very friendly. But for some reason, Veronica still didn't really like him. He said he was sportive and loved to sit on the beach, relax and sleep a lot. The class and Katherine laughed at this and Veronica smiled with a little giggle.

Xion said she too loved to sleep. She loved to listen to music like, rock, electronic, j-pop/k-pop, rap and some pop music. The brown haired girl next to her smiled and nodded; just like her. And what made Veronica even more happy was that Xion hated the same boy band as her; One Direction.

When her, now best friend, was finished they all stared at Veronica. Her face turned beet red and she pouted. They all laughed and so did Katherine. The brown haired girl was laughing too and when she looked at Riku he was smirking. She huffed again; that was getting really annoying.

Veronica started to explain one by one, stating the name and likes of each member in the class. She went around and for some, she paused, thought but gave up. They were very nice that they helped her out. But she remembered each one of their names.

"Je m'appelle Veronica Raine Loire. J'adore regarder le ciel, la lecture et parler avec mes amis." She released a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "Phew!" They all started to clap and she grinned whilst bowing her head and saying 'thank you!' in French.

"Well done, Veronica." Katherine smiled and she nodded. "So you're Leon's younger sister?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Do you know him?"

"Of course, many teachers know him. He is a hard working person but is very quiet. Are you like your brother?" She asked.

"The exact opposite, he's more like my mom; quiet, gentle and well behaved. Whereas, I am like my father; loud and cheerful!" She stated.

"Well, that's good. But I hope you work as hard as your brother." Katherine mumbled.

"I'll try." Veronica said whilst scratching the back of her head.

The teacher appointed some work to do and they had to change partners. Veronica got to meet a lot of her classmates; they started talking in French but ended up speaking in English. She became good friends with Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine. Also, students like Olette, Hayner, Pence and many more.

It was 10:08am, nearly the end of the lesson and Riku sat down next to Veronica.

"Hey." His voice was quite deep but very manly and charming.

"Oh…hello." She said whilst turning her head to him with a small smile.

"So, 'sup?" He asked and the blue eyed girl gulped and stretched.

"Ummmmm…" She slurred. "Nothing, much?"

"Cool, so…" But just as he was about to continue, Katherine interrupted.

"Alright everyone, start packing away. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and Riku got up.

"Well ...uhhhh…" He trailed off.

"It's Veronica." She stated and he clicked.

"Yeah, Veronica! Nice meeting you." Veronica twitched at this.

"Um, it was nice meeting you too, Riku…" He turned around and walked off. "I think?"

She packed away in less than 20 seconds and got up.

"Hey Veronica. What do you have next?" Xion asked and she turned to her friend.

"Tutorial, in B10." She answered.

"Oh, I'm in the same building. C'mon I'll walk you to your class." Veronica grinned.

"Aw, thanks Xion!" She smiled back at her and they said bye to their teacher. They were walking to the door and Riku held it open for them.

"Thanks dude." Xion said.

"You're welcome." He mumbled.

Veronica walked past him and he looked at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. The friends walked off from Riku, who walked off with Sora, Kairi, Namine and Roxas.

As Veronica and Xion walked, the brown haired girl's attention turned to Riku and the end of the lesson. Her eye twitched and she tilted her head to the side.

"So weird." She mumbled quietly under her breath.

"What's up, Veronica?" Xion asked curiously and she turned to her friend whilst shaking her head.

"Don't worry it's nothing!" She exclaimed.

'Seriously, that was so weird.' Veronica thought.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
